Skenario Uchiha
by A'Velha Senhora
Summary: Ini hanya kisah sandiwara yang menyebalkan bagi Sakura. Karena harus terjebak dengan mahluk seperti Sasuke. Bad Summarry. Gembel. Check sendiri aja la/Oneshoot.


** Skenario Uchiha._  
_**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto. **_Skenario Uchiha_ ditulis hanya untuk kesenangan semata. Maaf jika ada kesamaan ide, atau lainnya tapi ini benar murni hasil imajinasi saya.

**Cast** : Sasuke &amp; Sakura. Romance Fiction, maybe.

**Warn** : Newbie Writer, AU, Thypo(S), One shoot, Little bit OOC, membuat muntah ETC.

**xxx**

Gelap mulai mengambil alih kendali dari cahaya yang mulai samar terekspose kala mentari mulai membenamkan diri di sudut barat bumi. Sayup-Sayup angin sore yang kuat berhembusan, menyisir daratan berdebu membuat seorang gadis berambut _pink soft _hanya mampu menutup hidung dan mulut-nya, coba untuk sedikit menyaring udara yang telah terkontaminasi dengan partikel kecil debu itu semampunya.

"Uhuk~Uhuk..." Batuk gadis itu, kala tangannya tak mampu untuk meredam udara berdebu yang –mungkin terlanjur masuk dalam rongga pernafasannya.

"Sial, badai ini sungguh menyebalkan ... Uhuk~," apa tidak bisa mereka tak datang untuk sehari saja ..."Gerutu wanita itu pada alam –yang sama sekali tak di-indahkan karena ia hanya seorang diri kala itu. Sakura, gadis remaja yang hidup sebagai _marshal woman_ itu memang sedikit sial hari itu. Setelah mengambil air di sungai terdekat, ia terjebak di sebuah gubuk kecil tak berpenghuni akibat badai pasir kali ini datang lebih cepat dari biasanya. Beginilah akibatnya, sebelum sampai kantornya ia terpaksa berteduh di tempat reyot yang– kekokohan-nya jauh dari kata 'aman', sepertinya.

"Hhh, kalau begini terus sih. Bisa-Bisa aku mati ..." Imbuhnya lirih, kala melihat badai tersebut semakin menaikan eksistensinya. Kini, gadis itu hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya sambil terduduk memeluk kakinya, berharap keberuntungan menaunginya.

"Uhuk ~"

Namun alangkah terkejutnya ia, saat merasakan sesuatu menyusup dari samping lehernya.

"Tissue, Hm ?" Sakura sedikit tergelak mendengar suara berat itu. Mengadahkan pandangannya ke-samping, emerald itu pun akhirnya mendapati sesosok mahluk berkulit pucat dengan surai raven'nya sedang menggulum sebuah senyuman kearahnya.

Eh, sepertinya dia tidak asing. Ya, tidak asing ...

"Ka-Kau ?" Menarik nafasnya, pria pun mengambil tempat disebelahnya. Tak memperdulikan_ emerald_ wanita disebelahnya yang kini menatapnya nanar.

"Hn, sepertinya kita terjebak disini ya, Sakura ?"

"Sa-Sa-Sa Sasuke ?"

"Hei-Hei, tentu saja ini aku ... ada apa dengan-mu ?"

Menarik gagang pistol dari sarung yang menjuntai dipinggangnya, Sakura pun langsung menodongkan senjata api itu kearah pria itu."Se-Sedang apa kau disini ?"Tanya Sakura gagap, agak gentar mengingat pria dihadapannya adalah seorang buronan berbahaya, pencuri kelas kakap yang sangat dicari-cari seluruh penjuru dunia.

Namun, pria itu tak menampakkan sedikitpun raut ketakutan, dengan gelagat santai pria itu mendongkakkan kepalanya, mencari wajah si gadis yang tadi duduk bersamanya.

"Hn, kau tidak berubah, ya Sakura," Ujar Sasuke sambil menyeringai. "Selalu gesit dan tak pandang bulu terhadap musuh-musuhmu !"  
Perlahan Ia pun mulai bangun dari duduknya, berjalan kesamping mendekati Sakura yang semakin was-was dengan gerak-geriknya."Ja-Jangan mendekat !" atau, Aku akan menarik pelatuk pistol ini jika kau mendekat kesini selangkah lagi." Ancam Sakura.

"Hn ? tariklah nona~ Tapi

–itu pun jika kau mampu melakukannya, Hm ?" Kicau Sasuke santai sambil memajukan wajahnya, memotong jarak diantara mereka ber-2.

"Sasuke, hentikan

–jangan pikir aku tak mampu melakukannya brengsek !" Ancam Sakura lagi, _emerald_nya mulai berkaca-kaca.

'Sungguh sangat sempurna, Haruno.'

"Oh ya, lalu bagaimana dengan tanganmu yang tampak gemetar itu," ayolah, bahasa tubuhmu bersebrangan dengan ucapan-mu, pembohong !" Timpal Sasuke, ia pun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Sakura, tak memperdulikan protes Sakura. Perlahan, ia pun mulai memiringkan wajahnya, mencari sudut yang tepat untuk pendaratan bibir-nya dengan bibir Sakura.

"Sas–"

Tak mendapat respon, Sakura pun hanya mampu memejamkan matanya, hingga pada akhirnya...

–Cup ...

Bibir itu pun mendarat sempurna, menabrak permukaan bibir sang gadis yang meresponnya dengan sempurna juga. Sampai sesaat kemudian sesosok mahluk pun tiba-tiba berteriak lewat microfonenya.

"CUUUUUT !"Sakura pun segera melepas 'paksa' ciuman itu, menoleh dengan wajah canggung, menarik pupilnya sedikit keatas, ia pun menemukan secuil seringai kemenangan terbesit di sela bibir pria dihadapannya. Ia pun hanya mampu mendecih sebal, sambil mengelap permukaan bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Heeey, Saskey ! _Acting_-mu buruk sekali ... bisa serius dikit tidak sih !"

Pria yang dikritik itu pun membungkuk sekedarnya.

"Maaf, aku akan berusaha lebih baik lagi setelah ini."

Pria paruh baya yang duduk diantara para kameramen dan kru lainnya pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Tak sadar kalau sebenarnya hal ini adalah 'skenario' bejatnya.

"Ahh, baiklah-baiklah," ayo semuanya kembali ke posisi semula, kita akan mengambil penggambaran ulang."Perintahnya mantap, yang memaksa menghorornya raut Sakura kala mendengarnya.

"Ulang ? La-Lagi ?" Tanya-nya pada Sutradara.

"Tentu saja, ada masalah dengan itu, Nona Haruno." Tanya pria paruh baya itu yang memaksa melunaknya sang 'pemain sandiwara' karena hal ini menyangkut ke-profesionalisme si pendatang baru.

"Ba-Baiklah ..." Kicaunya membuat pria berambut _raven_ disebelahnya kembali menunjukan seringaian tipisnya. Perlahan pria itu pun mulai melangkah–kembali ke posisi sebelumnya. Sebelum berpapasan dengan lawan main-nya dan meninggalkan untaian kata yang bergabung lewat hempasan angin yang berlalu menyisir telinga sang gadis.

_"Bersiaplah untuk ciuman ke-34 kita, Haruno."_

Memutar bola matanya, Sakura pun hanya mampu menahan amarahnya saat mendengar ucapan itu dari mulut Sasuke, karena bagaimana pun, ini adalah bagian dari pekerjannya. Pekerjaanya yang menuntut ke-profesionalisme-annya bersama orang paling menyebalkan dihidupnya.

_'Cih, uchiha dengan segala kelicikannya. Fucking with him !' _Batinnya sambil berjalan ke posisi-nya semula. Menyiapkan diri untuk adegan yang sudah terulang berkali-kali. Yakni, ciuman dengan Sasuke._  
_

**_End._**

_A/N : Aneh ya, biasa, lagi cabut sekolah (jangan ditiru), maen warnet, nunggu download'an ya, beginilah hasilnya. Terlahirlah satu fic abal untuk kalian para Ssavers. Semoga dapat menghibur anda sekalian. Harap maklum kalau buruk ya, all. Biasa, pemula._

_RnR Kawan ?_


End file.
